


Holunderbier

by Niemernuet



Category: Schwingen RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: One Shot, drabble-ish, nur Geschwafel, plot what plot?
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niemernuet/pseuds/Niemernuet
Summary: Joel hat Curdin eingeladen.
Relationships: Curdin Orlik & Joel Wicki





	Holunderbier

Die Kreuzung selber schien gewöhnlich; nichts Spezielles war an ihr zu erkennte. Erst etwa drei Kilometer weiter hinten verengte sich die Strasse, wurde kurvig und steil und wenn man erst einmal unter der ersten Fluh angelangt war, gab es kein Umkehren mehr. Nun musste man dem Fels entlang schlängeln, über eine schmale Steinbrücke, nur gerade breit genug für ein Postauto, den fast überhängenden Bergwiesen entlang, bis sich das Tal auf einmal wieder öffnete, eine letzte Brücke wartete und plötzlich ein Dorf erschien. Die Berge traten zurück und ein beschauliches Tal mit einem wilden Bach, eingezäunten Weiden und Häusern mit Erst- und Zweitwohnungen zeigte sich.  
Weit hinten erkannte man die hohen Berge, die das Tal begrenzten. Curdin wusste, dass dort auch ein Pass war, schmaler noch als die Zufahrtsstrasse vom Entlebuch her, durch die man in die Innerschweiz gelangte und fast ins Berner Oberland. Wäre er von zu Hause aus gekommen, hätte er diesen Weg genommen. Da er aber direkt von der Arbeit kam, hatte er sich durch die Hügel des Emmentals gezwängt.

In jedem Tal sagten die Leute, ihres wäre einzigartig, hätte einen ganz eigenen Menschenschlag hervorgebracht. Sie erzählten von den steilen Hängen und den Bergen, dem Schnee und der Arbeit und der Schönheit von alledem, die ihr Tal zum Besten auf der Welt werden liess.  
Curdin wusste weiter, dass alles nur Einbildung war. Täler blieben Täler, egal wo. Eine Strasse führte hinein, eine Strasse führte hinaus und am Schluss war alles irgendwie verbunden, Entlebuch, Oberland, Innerschweiz, Graubünden. Auch die Leute blieben die gleichen, ihre Blicke, ihre Worte, ihr Gerede.  
Viel zu lange war Curdin vor ihnen weggerannt, von einem Tal ins nächste, und doch nie entkommen. Viel zu spät hatte er gewagt, stehenzubleiben, sich umzudrehen und sie alle anzusehen.

Er fuhr am Parkplatz des Skilifts vorbei, setzte den Blinker und bog rechts ab, hinauf. Die Strasse wurde sofort wieder steil, sein Auto röchelte unter der Anstrengung. Kieselsteine stoben weg als er über die Wasserabläufe fuhr.  
Nun gratulierten sie ihm, zu seinem Mut und seiner Stärke.  
Curdin wusste nicht, was sie damit meinten. Er fühlte sich so schwach wie noch nie in seinem Leben, und überhaupt schien keiner ihm richtig zugehört zu haben.

Fast keiner.

Er fuhr durch einen kleinen Wald und kam zur ersten Alp. Der geteerte Vorplatz war mit Kuhdreck übersät und durch die offenen Autofenster hörte er das Surren der Melkmaschine im grossen Stall. Vor den Fenstern des Wohnhauses leuchteten Geranien. Er fuhr weiter hinauf, bis die Bäume kleiner wurden, aber nicht verschwanden, zur nächsten Alp. Hier weideten keine Kühe, nur Rinder. Die Alphütte und der Stall waren winzig vor Alter, der Teer auf dem Vorplatz aufgesprungen und mit Unkraut versetzt. Alles deutete darauf, dass hier nichts mehr investiert werden wollte. Er parkte neben dem anderen Auto vor dem Stall und stieg aus. Die Rinder waren in der Nähe, ihre Glocken klangen von ringsherum. Sie mussten über Nacht nicht in den Stall, ausser sie wollten es so.  
Irgendwo von hinter dem Haus rief ihm eine Stimme zu. «Bring was aus dem Brunnen!»  
Curdin lief zum Brunnen an der Seite des Stalls und griff zwei der Bierflaschen, die im kalten Wasser lagen, dann folgte er der Stimme hinter die Alphütte. Ein Feuer loderte in einem alten Grill, schräg weil der wenige flache Grund, der nicht von Unkraut und Steinen übersät war, für den Campingtisch und die Stühle gebraucht wurde.

«Wie viele hast du eingeladen?», fragte Curdin und reichte Joel eine der Flaschen.

«Niemanden.» Joel öffnete die Flasche mit der Grillzange und nahm einen tiefen Schluck, ohne auf Curdin zu warten.

«Warum liegt dann die halbe Landi im Brunnen?», fragte dieser, seine Flasche immer noch ungeöffnet in der Hand.

Joel rülpste. «Weil ich Durst habe.» Endlich griff er die zweite Flasche von Curdin und öffnete sie für ihn. «Es hat auch Bier mit Holundergeschmack, extra für dich.»

Curdin verzog den Mund zu einem kleinen Grinsen und sah Joel mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an. Es war nicht der erste solche Witz, den er gehört hatte, aber es war der erste, der an ihn gerichtet war, und das machte den ganzen Unterschied.

Joels Grinsen war breiter, fast ein Lachen. «Weil du schwul bist», brach es schliesslich prustend aus ihm heraus.

Curdin rollte die Augen und liess sich in einen der Campingstühle nieder, während Joel sich mit Bier und Grillzange dem Feuer widmete. Es war noch nicht gut genug, um die zwei grossen Fleischstücke auf dem Campingtisch aufzulegen und so setzte er sich schliesslich auf den zweiten Stuhl. Schweigend sahen sie dem Feuer beim Brennen zu.

«Es hat kein Bier mit Holundergeschmack», gestand Joel schliesslich, «nur gewöhnliches.»

«Schade», sagte Curdin zum Feuer und amüsierte sich wie Joel versuchte, aus ihm herauszulesen, ob er es ernst meinte oder nicht. Als ob Curdin all die Jahre nicht nur über seine sexuellen Vorlieben gelogen hätte. Schliesslich gab Joel auf und wandte sich wieder dem Feuer zu. Die Alp lag auf der Sonnseite des Tals und die Bergblumen waren schon fast am Verblühen. Irgendwo schüttelte ein Rind den Kopf und das hektische Bimmeln seiner Glocke schwebte über der Alp.

«Warum bist du nicht mit dem Motorrad gekommen?», fragte Curdin nach einer Weile.

«Musste noch ein paar Meter Zaun für Onkel mitnehmen», erklärte Joel und klang enttäuscht.

«Hat das Gefährt denn genug Kraft um hier hochzufahren?»

Joel blickte auf und merkte, dass Curdin versuchte, ihn nunmehr ebenfalls auszulachen. Sein neuer Werbevertrag mit der Motorradmarke bot da nur wenig Angriffsfläche.  
Er lächelte spöttisch. «Natürlich. Wenn du willst, können wir einmal eine Ausfahrt machen. Normalerweise bevorzuge ich Sozias, aber für dich würde ich eine Ausnahme machen.»

«Sie stehen sicher Schlange, um dir ihre Brüste an den Rücken zu drücken.»

«Wenn du wüsstest…», antwortete Joel und leerte die Flasche.  
Curdin wusste nicht, aber er vermutete. Und er fragte sich, ob es Anderen um ihn früher gleich gegangen war.

Endlich war das Feuer weit genug heruntergebrannt und Joel schüttete Holzkohle aus einem halbleeren Papiersack auf den Grill, dann legte er die zwei Fleischstücke sorgfältig auf den Rost. Anstatt sich wieder hinzusetzen verschwand er in der dunklen Hütte und rumorte etwas an einer Schublade. Curdin erhob sich ebenfalls und holte noch einmal zwei Flaschen aus dem Brunnen. Als er zurückkam, war der Tisch gedeckt mit Tellern, Chips und einer grossen Tupperware-Schüssel mit Deckel.

«Koch bist du auch», bemerkte Curdin und setzte sich wieder hin. Joel wendete das Fleisch, dann öffnete er die Flaschen und die Schüssel.

«Nach Mutters Rezept», erklärte er und schaufelte Curdin die Hälfte des Inhalts auf den Teller, den Rest auf seinen.  
Die Kartoffelstücke, erstickt in Mayonnaise und Maggi, purzelten träge übereinander.  
Das Fleisch brauchte noch einige Minuten und so setzten sie sich wieder auf die Stühle und blickten in die Glut. Hin und wieder stahl Curdin einen Blick zu Joel hinüber. In seinem Profil stach die Nase wie ein Berg hinaus, noch mehr unterstrichen von der fliehenden Stirn und dem dünnen Haar, das trotz höchstem Einsatz und Eitelkeit von Joel bereits auf dem Rückzug war. Er liess sich am liebsten mit Hüten oder Kränzen auf dem Kopf fotografieren. Sein Blick war meist verkniffen, die Stirn in steile Falten gelegt, so wie jetzt. Curdin glaubte, dass seine Augen braun waren, aber sicher war er nicht. Er hatte sie kaum je richtig geöffnet gesehen.  
Irgendwann ertappte ihn Joel und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Curdin sah ihn mit erhobenen Augenbrauen an, aber anstatt es ihm gleich zu tun, runzelte Joel die Stirn noch ein wenig mehr und sah ihn mit einem fragenden Lächeln an.

Hellbraun, vermutlich.

«Was macht die Arbeit?», fragte Joel schliesslich in die Stille.

Curdin zuckte mit den Schultern. «Ist jeden Tag da.»

Joel grunzte. Stocherte in der Glut. «Und ist es anders?»

Curdin fand die Fleischstücke gar genug und erhob sich ein wenig aus dem Stuhl, um ihn wieder zum Tisch zu wenden. «Hast du denn keine Zeitung bei dir zuhause? Es hat sich gar nichts geändert, es ist alles normal heutzutage.»  
Joel hatte ihn verstanden und brachte ihm eines der Fleischstücke in der Grillzange, das zweite behielt er für sich und setzte sich ebenfalls zurück an den Tisch. Antwort gab er keine.  
«Es pendelt sich wieder ein», erklärte Curdin schliesslich und begann mit einer Gabel Kartoffelsalat. «Der Ablauf ist immer gleich: Beim ersten Treffen gratulieren sie dir zu deinem Schritt. Anschliessend blicken sie dir für eine Weile nicht mehr in die Augen. Keine Ahnung warum. Diese Phase dauert unterschiedlich lange, bei meiner Mutter etwa eine halbe Stunde, bei meinem Chef zwei Wochen. Aber irgendwann tun sie es wieder und dann ist es tatsächlich fast wieder so wie früher. Das Nervige ist einfach, dass du nicht weisst, wann diese Phase bei welcher Person vorbei ist. Manchmal geht es den halben Tag, da ist alles wie immer, dann kommt jemand und redet mit dir und schaut dabei nur in die Luft neben dir und schon bist du wieder ganz am Anfang.»

Es war das längste, das Curdin seit Wochen gesprochen hatte. Joel säbelte an seinem Fleischstück herum.

«Manchmal fürchte ich, bei einigen wird es nie vorbeigehen», fuhr Curdin fort. «Muss ich mich wahrscheinlich daran gewöhnen.»

«Es ist ein gutes Zeichen, irgendwie», sagte Joel schliesslich. «Dann weisst du, wer wichtig ist und wer nicht.»

Curdin verzog den Mund und griff nach dem Bier. «Mit dem kleinen Nachteil, dass mir einige Leute wichtig waren, bevor ich wusste, dass sie mir nie mehr in die Augen sehen würden.»

«Dann ändert es eben ihre Wichtigkeit», beharrte Joel. «Wenn ich wie du wäre und es sagen würde und ein paar Leute mir dann komisch kämen, dann wären sie nicht mehr wichtig für mich.»

«Auch wenn es dein Bruder wäre?»

«Sicher.»

Curdin musste fast lachen. Er glaubte Joel, trotz der vielen komplizierten Konjunktiv-Formulierungen. Joel brauchte nur die Anerkennung, die er selber verdienen konnte, im Kampf etwa. Für alles andere war er sich selber genug.

Joel kaute eine Weile auf dem nächsten Bissen herum. «Armon?», fragte er schliesslich und sein Blick sah besonders verkniffen aus.  
Curdin schüttelte den Kopf und Joels Blick entspannte sich. Nein, Armon war einer der wenigen gewesen, die nie aufgehört hatten, ihm in die Augen zu blicken.  
Joel war schneller mit dem Bier als Curdin. Er verschwand hinter der Hütte und kehrte mit zwei neuen, nasstropfenden Flaschen zurück.

«Bist du wütend, wenn in der Zeitung über dich geredet wird?»

Curdin sah von seinem Teller hoch. «Das fragst du jetzt?»

Joel grinste verlegen und zuckte mit den Schultern. «Ich dachte schon, dass er was fragen würde. In meinem Kopf habe ich mir eine gute Antwort bereitgelegt, aber irgendwie ist es nicht so rübergekommen, wie ich wollte.»

«Ach wirklich?», lachte Curdin und leerte sein zweites Bier. Das dritte wartete schon mit offenem Hals auf ihn. «Warum gibst du zurzeit überhaupt Interviews?», fragte Curdin, statt eine Antwort zu geben. «Es ist doch gar nichts los und du weisst genau, dass es mindestens einer aus deiner Mannschaft in den falschen Hals kriegt.»

Die Antwort kam ohne zu zögern. «Weil sie mich fragen und weil es mir egal ist, woran die anderen aus der Mannschaft ersticken.» Wieder ein verkniffener Blick zu Curdin hinüber, entschlossen, herausfordernd. Es hätte nur ein Kampfrichter gefehlt und Curdin hätte sich im Sägemehlring gewähnt.

Er brach den Blick als erstes und fegte die letzten Reste auf seinem Teller zusammen. «Was war denn an der Antwort nicht gut?», fragte er weiter, beiläufig.

Nun war es nicht mehr Joel, der Herausforderer war. Er antwortete nicht sofort, sondern griff in die Tüte mit den Chips und stopfte sie unter lautem Knuspern in seinen Mund.

«Was war nicht gut?», wiederholte Curdin.

Joels flache Hand donnerte auf den wackligen Campingtisch. «Sag doch einfach, dass es scheisse war», fauchte er.

Curdin lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück und breitete die Arme aus. «Ich bin hier, oder? Wäre ich gekommen, wenn du mich wirklich wütend gemacht hättest? So gut ist dein Kartoffelsalat auch wieder nicht.»

Joel kämpfte gegen das Lachen und wie fast immer in seinem Leben war er der Sieger. Mit zusammengekniffenem Gesicht starrte er ihn an.

«Es war keine Qual», antwortete Curdin schliesslich.

«Was?», fragte Joel, als er nicht fortfuhr.

Curdin zuckte mit den Schultern. «Das Coming-Out. Du hast im Interview gesagt: ‘Für ihn war das Outing sicher eine Qual’.»

«Und das war es nicht?»

«Nein. Vorher, ja, grosse Qual. Seither, natürlich, immer noch fast gleich grosse Qual. Aber der Moment, wenn du es jemandem sagst, wenn du siehst, wie es in seinem Kopf klickt und etwas umdreht…keine Qual.»

Joel schwieg, blickte hinüber zur letzten Glut auf dem Grill, wieder auf seinen leeren Teller. Schliesslich leerte er die Bierflasche in wenigen tiefen Zügen, dann griff er nach Curdins Teller und lief mit dem dreckigen Geschirr in die Hütte. Die Sonne war hinter den hohen Bergen untergegangen und bald würde es dunkeln. In der Hütte sprang eine kleine Deckenleuchte an und er hörte, wie Joel den Wasserhahn aufdrehte. Langsam folgte er ihm in die Hütte und stellte sich neben ihn an den Spülstein, zu nahe eigentlich.

«Weisst du immer noch nicht, was an der Antwort nicht gut war?», fragte Curdin noch einmal, beharrlich, leise in Joels Ohr. Joels Lippen waren zu einem dünnen Strich gepresst. Mit seiner kräftigen Hand drückte er Seife aus der Flasche, als müsste er sie erwürgen.

«Weisst du, wie du dich verraten hast?», fragte Curdin und legte seinen Arm um Joels Hüfte, sein Kinn auf dessen Schulter. Die Flasche mit der Seife fiel in das Schaumwasser und spritzte es hoch an die Wand dahinter. Mit der freien Hand stellte Curdin die Flasche zurück und drehte den Wasserhahn zu. Joels Augen waren starr geradeaus gerichtet, sein Körper versteinert.

«’Ein Geheimnis so lange zu hüten, muss schlimm sein…wenn du immer zu hören kriegst, dass du etwas Falsches bist’», zitierte er aus dem Interview und lächelte ihn an. «Weisst du, wie viele Heteros gemerkt haben, dass dies doch das Wichtigste am ganzen Outing war? Wie vielen es etwas ausmacht, dass du an ihren Worten zugrunde gehst? Sie sagen nur, dass es heutzutage etwas Normales ist, weil sie sich nicht damit auseinandersetzen wollen. Weil sie nicht einsehen wollen, dass ihre Worte etwas ausmachen und sie etwas an sich ändern müssten.»

Joel sah aus, als hätte er nichts davon gehört, starrte immer noch an die Wand, an der Wassertropfen hinunterliefen. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit drehte er sich schliesslich weg, aus Curdins halber Umarmung, und hob ein abgewetztes Küchentuch von einem Nagel neben der Haustür. Er reichte es Curdin und machte sich an den Abwasch.

«Wenn ich wie du wäre und es sagen würde, würde ich es erst nach dem Schwingen sagen», erklärte Joel schliesslich. Möglichkeitsform.

«So?»

«Ja. Denn wenn ich es während dem Schwingen sagen würde, wenn ich so wäre, dann könnte ich noch viermal König werden und zweihundert Kränze sammeln, am Ende wäre ich einfach der Schwule. Aber wenn ich es erst nach dem Schwingen sagen würde, wäre es voneinander getrennt.»

Curdin lachte, laut und unfreiwillig. Joel sah ihn aus verkniffenen Augenwinkeln an.

Curdin lehnte sich an die Spüle. «Erstens», begann er, «spielt es keine Rolle, wann du es sagst. Sobald du es sagst, bist du der Schwule, rückwirkend und für alle Ewigkeit. Und zweitens, nichts für ungut, scheint mir ein Königstitel alleine schon Ziel genug für dich.»

Curdin wusste, dass er ihn getroffen hatte. Er hatte schliesslich mit Absicht darauf gezielt. Nichts liess Joel seine Ruhe so schnell verlieren wie die Andeutung, er könnte nie König werden, nie das erreichen, worauf er sein ganzes Leben ausgerichtet hatte.

Zornig wirbelte er herum und sah ihn mit verzerrtem Gesicht an. «Fick dich, Orlik!», knurrte er und stob an ihm vorbei aus der Hütte.

Curdin wusch das Geschirr zu Ende und stellte es zurück in den wackligen Küchenschrank.  
Joel hatte einen der Campingstühle vor das Haus getragen und blickte auf das nunmehr finstere Tal hinunter.  
Curdin beugte sich vornüber und legte seine Arme von hinten um Joel. «Heute nicht», hauchte er in sein Ohr und spürte, wie Joel unter ihm erzitterte.

Curdin lachte und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, danach ging er zum Auto, wendete auf dem alten, zerrissenen Teerplatz und fuhr hinunter von der Alp, hinaus aus dem Tal, nach Hause.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiriert von einem Artikel im Blick, der wiederum eine Zusammenfassung eines Interviews aus der Weltwoche ist. Was auch immer das sein soll.


End file.
